1. Field
Embodiments relate to a driving device, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In operation of a display device, a deviation may be generated between display luminance according to an actual display luminance and grayscale data of the display device. Compensation of such a deviation may enhance an image displayed on the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.